Impossible Not To Fall In Love
by Jystexlo
Summary: Natsu isn't sure that he's the best match for Lucy, and she convinces him otherwise. Highschool AU, OOC, fluff, R&R!


A/N: Here's a new story for you guys, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or its characters.**

x

Natsu didn't get it.

There was a lot of things he didn't get in the world - like math. He didn't get math. He didn't know who and how the hell people understood how math works.

Science and English, too.

If he was being honest, he didn't understand school.

Like, at all.

It was all so confusing.

Now, Natsu wasn't dumb or anything. His grade average was acceptable… to himself, and there isn't really anything to say about that.

Then there's Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia.

His Lucy.

The blonde haired angel was one of the most popular and beautiful students in fairy tail high. She was the captain of the cheer team, and one of the most dedicated and responsible students in the school. Her grades were exceptional and there weren't many things she was bad at.

Correction, there was nothing that she was bad at.

The girl had come from a rich family, with two loving parents that cherished her until Lucy's mother died from an incurable sickness, and passed away when Lucy was merely 7. Both she and her father mourned for the loss of a wife and mother - and a few years later, Lucy's father passed away from a car crash.

After that, Lucy lived at her family's mansion - alone, with only a couple of servants to help clean the house.

Even so, Lucy continued to go to school like nothing ever happened. Her chocolate brown eyes that were expected to be dull, still sparkled when she talked and laughed. Her grades never dropped, and her presence alone can brighten up someone's day.

Natsu first became friends with her when he found her sitting in the Magnolia graveyard, in front of two tall gravestones with the names "Jude Heartfilia" and "Layla Heartfilia" engraved in the middle of each one.

Natsu watched as she reached her hand forward to the gravestones, her fingers gingerly traced the letters of the names before pulling back. As the breeze pushed her soft blonde locks away from her face, Natsu could see the tears that were flowing freely down her face, dripping onto the green grass.

He didn't even know that he was walking forward until he stood right next to the blonde.

"Mind if I join you?" He had asked, his hands tucked into his jacket pocket as Lucy turned around to face him.

Natsu's face softened when he saw the girl's bloodshot eyes and sighed in relief when she nodded softly as her eyes trailed back to the gravestones.

The two sat in silence, side by side as the breeze rustled the leaves of the old willow tree that stood behind them.

After a while, Lucy turned towards Natsu, a small smile evident on her face.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For the company."

Natsu gave her a small smile and reached forward to wipe away a tear that collected in her eye. Lucy flinched when his hand made contact with her cheek, but quickly got hold of his rough, calloused hand and rested her cheek on his palm, the tears once again started to flow down her face.

Natsu stared at the crying girl in front of him. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were red, and her blonde hair covered her face as her body shook violently.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry," Lucy said in between tears, her hands attempting to wipe away the snot and the tears on her face. "I-I just-"

Before she could finish, Natsu pulled her in, letting her bury her face in his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You'll be okay," Natus said, wrapping his arms tighter around the crying girl. A small smile grew on his face when he felt her arms snake around his own waist, hugging him equally as tight.

Natsu buried his face in her hair, sighing as the strong smell of vanilla and strawberry invading his nose. "I'm here."

xxx

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned around, a smile playing on his lips as Lucy ran towards him - her backpack on her back and a Starbucks cup in her hand.

Natsu watched as the blonde beauty walk towards him, a bright smile on her lips as she waved to her friends in the halls before stopping in front of him.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked, taking a sip from her cup. "The summer heat is literally killing me." Natsu raised a brow as he grabbed her backpack and carried it on his back along with his own.

"No cheer practice today?" he asked, unwrapping his arm from her and resting his arm on her shoulders as they started to walk towards the exit of the school. "You always have practice on Fridays."

Lucy shook his her head, giving him a sweet smile before turning her head and kissing the palm of his hand. "It's too hot and I wanted to be with you today, so I ditched - it's really sweet that you know when my practices are," she said, giggling at the last part.

Natsu rolled his eyes playfully, sticking his tongue out. "Aren't you the captain of the team? Are you sure you can just leave?" he asked, opening the school doors for both of them.

"I haven't skipped practice even once since the year started," Lucy said, walking out of the school and smiling as the cool breeze hit her face. She bent down and plucked a daisy from the grass. "They'll just have to deal with it."

Natsu smirked, but it quickly disappeared as five guys - all on the football team, clothed in red varsity jackets appeared in front of them, laughing and cussing loudly at each other. Natsu tensed up when one of them noticed him and inwardly groaned when all of them started to walk towards them.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia and..." the blonde football player that stood in the middle of the group smirked as he turned to Natsu. "...Fairy tail high's very own pink haired loser."

The guys behind laughed, slapping him on the back. The blonde looked satisfied at the reaction.

"It really sucks that you're dating him when there are so many more good - or better options that you can pick from," he said cockily, gesturing to himself and the guys behind him. "So many people that can satisfy your needs better than that dumbass can. You're the hottest girl in the school, you have to find someone that fits your image better than that loser."

Natsu clenched his fists, attempting to control his anger before Lucy placed her small hands on his arm and placing a small kiss on his cheek and turning towards the football players.

"Go fuck yourself, Sting." Lucy sneered, her hands on her hips, stepping slowly towards the blonde haired boy. "Everything you said was literally bullshit. You really think you're better than Natsu?" Lucy scoffed. "You and your bullshit grades and personality can go to hell. All you do at school is looking for a new girl to fuck in the back of the janitors closet. So let me say this once. Natsu is not a loser, and he never will be - but you?"

Lucy stood in front of the football player, her eyes threatening him and her index finger poking at his chest.

"You're an asshole. You should know that there's a reason why I chose Natsu over you. He's more of a man than all of you douchebags combined."

Sting and his friends stared after the blonde as she walked back to her pink-haired boyfriend, pulling him down and giving him a long, hard kiss before looking back at the boys.

"A little tip for you, boys," Lucy shouted back as she walked away, Natsu jogging a bit to catch up. "If you keep saying what you do now, let's just say you'll have a very long and lasting relationship…."

The boys smirked and high-fived each other, while Natsu stared at his girlfriend confusedly.

Lucy smirked, flipping her blonder hair behind her.

"A long and lasting relationship with your hand, that is."

Then she took off, her hands still wrapped around Natsu's as they walked down the street, leaving the boys standing awkwardly in front of the school.

"Was that really necessary?" Natsu asked, chuckling at Lucy and placing a kiss on her head. "Not saying I didn't like it. You were extremely awesome." he added.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. "They were insulting _my_ boyfriend. Telling them that they were an ass was the least I could do."

The pair continued to walk down the street until they reached Lucy's house - which was basically a mansion, completed with golden gates and a security guard up front and everything - and entered the huge building.

After they walked up the spiral stairs and greeted the servants that they passed, they finally arrived at Lucy's room. Natsu placed their bags down before jumping on to Lucy's king-sized bed and closing his eyes.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lucy asked. Her voice sounded distant, and Natsu guessed that she was probably changing in her closet like she always does after school. "I could ask Loke to bring something for us."

Natsu hummed in acknowledgement but didn't bother to open his eyes. He heard footsteps inching closer to him, and felt someone sitting down next to him.

He opened his eyes and found that Lucy had changed from her school uniform into a hoodie and shorts. Her silky blonder hair was pulled loose from her braids, and she had furry animal socks on her feet.

"Is that my hoodie, Luce?" Natsu asked playfully, sitting up and running his hand through his already messy hair. Lucy grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No," she said, making Natsu raise one of his eyebrows. "It's our hoodie."

Natsu let out a laugh as he pulled his girlfriend on to his lap, and rested his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He sighed softly as he felt Lucy running her fingers on the back of his neck, softly combing through his hair.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, pulling away from her pink haired boyfriend. Natsu simply nodded slightly, giving her a half-hearted smile. Lucy frowned, placing one of her hands on his cheek and slightly forcing him to make eye contact.

"Is it about Sting and his friends?" she asked carefully and got her answer when Natsu tensed up and turned his head away. Lucy sighed.

"You really don't have to listen to anything they say. They're morons, everyone knows that."

Natsu sighed, placing his hands on her waist and looking down. "I know that, but I just…. I just think that they might be right this time."

Lucy snorted. "Well, that's a first," she said. "But what do you think they're right about?"

Natsu smiled sadly, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. He started to twirl the drawstring of the hoodie with his finger.

"I think that you do deserve someone better than me."

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu continued.

"It's just… you're _the_ Lucy Heartfilia. You're so goddamn beautiful, smart, kind and fuck, you deserve someone so much better than me. I don't even know why you even agreed to go out with me. I'm just a loser, just like Sting said."

The room was silent, and the only thing that can be heard was the faint sound of the birds chirping outside of the open window, and the wind rustling the trees.

"You're wrong."

Natsu looked up at the girl in front of him. "What?"

Lucy smiled, softly caressing his face. "When I first met you at the cemetery, I instantly knew that you were going to be special to me. I don't know why and how, but the comfort and the safety that I feel with you - it makes me feel like I could do anything in the world. When you comforted me that day, that was the first time I felt like I can show my emotions after my parents passed away."

"I knew that I wanted someone like you in my life. When we became friends, the happiness I felt whenever I'm with you is incomparable with anyone else. You understand me so much, it's like we've known each other since we were babies!"

Natsu swallowed hard, trying to fight off the tears that are already starting to collect in his eyes.

"When you finally had the balls to ask me out," Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and rested her forehead against his. "I felt like the happiest person in the world because I know that if I were to fall in love with anyone in the world," Lucy kissed the tip of his nose. "It would be you."

"I love the way you always carry my bags after school even when you don't need to. I love how you would come here at 3 am if I ever asked you. I love how you can make me laugh even when I'm having a mental breakdown."

"You make it impossible not to fall in love with you, Natsu," Lucy said, wiping the tears that had fallen on his face away with her thumb. "You mean so much to me, and I don't care if there's someone that's better out there. You're the one that I want."

Natsu leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips, before pulling back and staring at the girl in front of him with nothing but love in his eyes.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" he asked quietly to himself, his thumb brushing over Lucy's cheek.

Lucy giggled.

"I love you, idiot."

"I love you, too, Luce."

xxx

A/N: Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed, so, until next time! R&R


End file.
